butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Martin
Tyler James Martin '''is the second child of Grace and Alan Martin. He is the second child of four he is the husband of Elaine Martin the father of Grace Martin and step father of Robert Martin. Early Life & Bio Tyler was born sometime in 1969 to Grace and Alan Martin. He is the second child of four others. He grew up in the state of Washington, somewhere not too far from Forks. Later in life he would take his children there to visit his family. Many of his daughter, Grace, would recall her finest childhood memories there.Sometime around 1987, he would leave home and move to New York City to go to college. In 1989, Tyler would meet Elaine Martin at a New Years Eve party. The two would click off right away and date fro a couple of years. They would get engaged in 1994 and married later in 1995. Sometime in 1994, Elaine and him would be kidnapped by the Volturi. At the time, his fiancé would be rapped by Marcus Volturi and forced to carry his child. During this time Tyler stayed by Elaine's side and was exposed to the Supernatural world for the first time. This didn't make him love her any less. When the baby was born, Elaine would name him Robert Tyler, after the love of her life. They didn't last long in Volturea after that because Marcus would help Elaine, Tyler, and Robert escape. Once they left the castle, they moved back to New York where they would raise Robert and get married. In 1996, his daughter Grace would be born. He would love both of his children very much and become very close to them. He is the closet thing Robert Martin's ever had to a father and in fact is considered the only father in his life. In 2006, Tyler would go to Washington for a business trip only to disappear. A pool of his blood would be found and nothing else. He is presumed dead and has a head stone dedicated to him in his hometown in Washington. His disappearance has a very negative toll on his family, especially Elaine who ends up going through a very rough depression. In Noon Sun, Elaine explains this and mentions that when Tyler went on his business trip to Seattle, it was also the year Victoria was creating her newborn army. Hundreds of people went missing and others were found dead, Tyler being one of those many. What the Martin family didn't know was that during this process, Tyler had been changed by Victoria and was going to be apart of her army. However, he escaped, believing this was wrong. He didn't return to his family due to his fear that his wife, who'd been tormented by vampires her whole life, would reject him. He'd live a nomadic lifestyle, eventually discovering the animal diet, and proceeding to meet others like him. He would meet George Knight, often traveling with him, and then later meeting Fred, a nomadic vampire who had also been apart of Victoria's newborn army. In Sunset, Tyler is recruited along with his coven mate, Fred, by George in regards to helping the Cullen family with the Volturi. It is there he unknowingly meets his grandson and is later reunited with his wife, daughter, and son. Relationships [[Robert Martin|'''Robert Martin]] Robert is Tyler's step son. Growing up he was the closest thing Robert had to a father since his biological father, Marcus Volturi, was never in his life. He always referred to Tyler as "dad" and looked to him as his only father. Tyler never saw Robert as a problem or anything, in fact since day one he's loved Robert like his own. Tyler was one of Robert's biggest role models and looked up to him in everything he did. Robert strives to be like Tyler. When Robert was twelve in 2006, he was fully grown by then, but it was the year Tyler disappeared. It devastated Robert and he misses Tyler every day. [[Grace Martin|'Grace Martin']] Tyler is Grace's father. The two have always had a close relationship. Grace got her love for music from him. Grace loved spending time with her father when they would visit his hometown in Washington. Tyler and Robert were her best friends and she was deeply upset when Tyler disappeared. She was only ten when he disappeared and since then she has been hurt every time she thinks of her dad. Grace had a locket that her father gave her it was her paternal grandmothers, but she lost in Sunrise. From there she got the mysterious label of 'airplane girl' and wouldn't get it back until sometime in 2012. Grace is also named after her father's mother, Grace. Category:The Martins Category:Second Generation